The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,637 B2 discloses a two-cycle engine, the intake channel of which is divided into an air duct and a mixture duct. A main fuel opening, as well as auxiliary fuel openings that are formed as bores in the channel wall of a carburetor, open out into the intake channel. To achieve a good running behavior, it is desirable with such internal combustion engines also be able to supply fuel via the air duct during idling and in low partial throttle.
It has been shown that with the arrangement of the fuel openings shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,637 B2, hardly any fuel enters the air duct even when the connecting opening between the air duct and the mixture duct Is open during operation. As a result, an unfavorable running behavior can result.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the aforementioned general type that has a good running behavior.